


Snowbird, Staying Warm.

by Airgetnyan



Series: Snowbird, a Monochrome Anthology. [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airgetnyan/pseuds/Airgetnyan
Summary: Weiss is cold. Blake is not. Thus, Blake decides to help her girlfriend get warm.





	Snowbird, Staying Warm.

“You’re not doing it right, curl up more.” A shuffling of sheets, then a resigned sigh.  
“I’m as curled up as I can be already, that makes no sense.” A pause, then a reply.  
“Then you’re still not doing it right.”  
  
Weiss peeked out from under the bundle of comforter she had wrapped herself in to glare at her laptop screen, where she saw Blake laying, comfortably wrapped up in a blanket of her own, with a teasing smile on her face as she read from her tablet.. Weiss continued to glare at her girlfriend, which only made Blake’s smile grow larger. At that moment, as had become a norm for the evening, a cold shiver ran through Weiss, and she snatched the comforter around herself and pulled it tighter. It was nearing Christmas in Vale, with only two days before the holiday, and the weather was determined to show it. It rarely snowed in Vale, as it lay in a temperate zone, but the air was full of rain and wind, making for a much wetter and far more miserable type of cold. Weiss and Blake, even on opposite ends of the city as they were, were both handling this in generally the same way, covering up with blankets and drinking warm drinks, Blake opting for her usual tea, and Weiss settling for hot chocolate instead of her usual coffee, not trying to become even more awake than she already was, thanks to the cold. Blake was much more comfortable, and much to Weiss’ displeasure, was finding far too much pleasure and amusement in teasing Weiss on her inability to find the warmth she had found so easily.  


After a brief chuckle at Weiss’ shiver, Blake decided perhaps a bit of comfort was in order.  
“If it helps, you can imagine I’m in there with you. Faunus body temperatures are naturally higher than humans, after all, so I’d be sure to get you nice and cosy.” Blake smiled softly as Weiss blushed, but her lips curved upwards slightly as she imagined it. That was enough of that though. Back to the main course, tormenting her poor little snowbird. “I could even ditch the yukata. And I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Blake grinned lasciviously, placing her tablet to the side and rising up, allowing her blanket to fall off and reveal her favorite black yukata. She turned slightly to the side, and raised the side of the yukata until Weiss could see her hips and upper thighs. “I’m not even wearing anything under here” She whispered in a conspiratorial tone, before dropping the yukata and smirking as Weiss’ face proceeded to redden until she resemebled a pale tomato. She lay back, covering herself with the sheet once more and returning to her tablet. “Warm enough yet over there?” She asked casually, biting her lip to hold back her laughter as she watch Weiss sputter. She made it too easy sometimes.


End file.
